dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 61
( ) Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Gustaf Gilroy * Gum Vendor Other Characters: * Chief * Jeff Crane * Calloway Locations: * ** , Items: * Midas Touch formula | Writer2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker2_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle2 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Mystery Plane" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy | StoryTitle3 = Congo Bill: "The Madman of the Jungle" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Joe Kent Other Characters: * Alan Colby * Jean Villon Locations: * | Writer3_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler3_1 = George Papp | Inker3_1 = George Papp | StoryTitle4 = Captain Desmo: "Mystery of the Mermaid's Brother" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby | Writer4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker5_1 = Chad Grothkopf | StoryTitle5 = Radio Squad: "The Warehouse Flames" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** | Writer6_1 = Robert Hirsch | Penciler6_1 = Russ Lehman | Inker6_1 = Russ Lehman | StoryTitle6 = Lt. Bob Neal of Sub 662: "Assassin" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Lt. Bob Neal Vehicles: * Sub 662 | Writer7_1 = Albert Sulman | Penciler7_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker7_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle7 = Biff Bronson: "The Menace of Dr. Zabkin, Part 2" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dan Druff | Writer8_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler8_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker8_1 = Jack Lehti | StoryTitle8 = Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol: "The Mountain Trail Sniper" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol | Writer9_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler9_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker9_1 = Howard Sherman | Letterer9_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle9 = Doctor Fate: "Menace of the Nebula" | Synopsis9 = Doctor Fate becomes aware of a space nebula heading towards planet Earth, which threatens to destroy the entire planet. Fate warns Inza and in turn, she contacts scientist to investigate the threat. Meanwhile, Fate takes a weapon from the Tower of Fate which he uses to destroy the nebula. After ending the threat, Fate returns to Earth, where the scientist inform him that there are several other nebulas heading towards Earth. Fate takes his weapon and goes to space, where he destroys all the nebulas and follows the trail to the source of the destructive energy. Eventually, Fate finds a planet with Globe Men, who seek to destroy Earth with their weapons. Fate uses his powers to destroy the Globe Men's planet before returning to Earth. Upon arriving, Fate learns that there is a mad scientist in the Andes Mountains and taking Inza along with him, he confronts the mad scientist, killing him and destroying his secret laboratory, preventing the man from creating chaos. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Globe Men * Mad Scientist Locations: * Pirate Planet * ** *** *** *** | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * The demonic figure depicted battling Dr. Fate on the cover does not actually appear. * Congo Bill's friend Professor Joe Kent is an archaeologist and a botanist. * Dr. Fate's body count: 1 mad scientist , 2 sorcerers , 1 spaceshipful of aliens , plus now an entire planetful of aliens, along with everything else that lived on that planet . * The Spectre: The Golden Curse Deaths is reprinted in . * "Menace of the Nebula" is reprinted in . * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics was: ** "Blue Light" (text story), by Albert Summers. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}